1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to techniques for handling touch events occurring when a user manipulates an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have a touch screen panel (TSP). Such an electronic device may recognize a touch input on the display.
Unintended touch input may occur depending on the manner of gripping the electronic device. For example, when the user grips a smartphone with the left hand, the thumb or one of the fingers may generate touch input in the left or right edge regions of the display. In some cases, unintended touch input may be prevented by using special structures, such as rounded sides, perpendicular orientation between the side surface and front surface, and a bezel.
There has been disclosed a prototype smartphone having a display whose right side may be extended as a curved display. In addition, other electronic devices having curved displays have been commercially available.
With advances in flexible or curved display technologies, it is possible to provide electronic devices whose display may be extended toward the edge region. When an existing touch input scheme is applied to such an electronic device, if the user grips the electronic device in a traditional manner, an unintended touch input may occur in the edge region.
For example, in the case of an electronic device equipped with a side or rear display, if a running application supports multi-touch (two points of contact), the electronic device may properly handle touch input with two different touch points. However, when the user makes a multi-touch gesture with different touch points while unintended touch input occurs in the side or rear display, the electronic device may be unable to properly handle touch input with more than a specified number of touch points (e.g. two).